Different
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: Ally Dawson is a girl who never stays in one place. She is the definition of not normal, if not normal had a definition. At her new school she has met 3 unusual people who may just become her best friends. There is only one important thing you need to know about Ally. She loves jumbo shrimp.


**I am a terrible person. They say an elephant is faithful 100% so I can no longer be called an elephant. I am SOOOOO sorry for abandoning you guys like this but school got in the way. So new story coming your way! I was looking back at my old writing pieces and I was just like 'Wow I suck'. Anywho. Enjoy? :)**

_I have been told many times that I am not normal. But what is normal? When you find the answer to that question then you gain the right to call me abnormal but until then I am just as normal as you._

_So let me cut to the chase. My name is Ally Dawson and I am not normal._

"Tell the class one important thing about you."Mr. Carter told me. I cleared my throat and rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans." I love jumbo shrimp." I said and I heard a few kids laugh. Mr. Carter's eyebrows furrowed." Alright. You may sit down."

I could tell he was upset with me but I was just being honest. I walked back to my seat and sat down surprised when someone elbowed me. I turned my head and saw a Latino with dark curls and a curvy figure and sitting beside her was a tall red head with freckles dotting his cheeks.

"Hey! You are the new girl right?" He asked, his voice unusually chirpy. I stared at him incredulously." Umm...yeah." She said uncertainly. The Latino rolled her eyes." Sorry about my friend. He is a nut job." She told me dryly.

"Awww! I'm your friend?" He asked eagerly and the Latino smacked his arm." Anyway." She said sending a glare towards the red head." I'm Trish and this is Dez."

I nodded slowly." Cool." I told them as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the classroom. I wandered the halls searching for the classroom.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMMWM

I rushed into the classroom my brown curls flying behind me. The teacher stopped talking when she spotted me and threw me a harsh glare." Im so sorry I'm late." I told her between breaths.

"In Spanish." She snapped at me her arms crossed over her chest. My mouth flew open and I spotted the Latino from earlier." Umm. I don't really know Spanish. Which is why I am taking this class." I pointed out, my cheeks heating up.

The teacher turned away from me and went back to teaching the lesson. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before taking a seat beside the Latino." Trish right?" I asked for clarification. She nodded and the teacher turned to me." Silencio." She barked. I flinched, I was pretty sure she was telling me to shut up.

_Obviously. _

Whatever.

The teacher began passing out worksheets and she stopped when she got to me. She practically slammed the paper down on my desk." Hello. My name is Mrs. Flores. I do not do good with disrespect." She warned me." Now. What is your name?"

"Ally." I said without hesitation.

She smiled and wrote my name on the board." Strike one."

I sighed and turned to Trish." Not being racist or anything but do you not know Spanish?" I blurted. Trish laughed lightly." I do know Spanish." She said turning to face me." I took this class for an easy A."

_Huh..._

What do you want inner self?

_I want jumbo shrimp but you don't see me complaining about it_

You just complained about it

_So what? Why must you crush my dreams. Just leave me alone to swim in a pool of my own misery_

Okay then...

Trish smiled at me." Oh by the way I wanted to introduce you to Austin." She said pointing to the guy behind me. I turned and my dark brown coffee orbs fell on a guy with blond hair.

Many people in this world have blond hair. Many even have shaggy dirty blond hair like this Austin guy but how many people have you met with golden eyes? That is the question. If you had ever asked me that before this moment I would have said none. I have met no people with golden eyes. But if you asked me that question right now I would answer with a yes. I have met a human being with golden eyes.

"You have golden eyes?" I asked. It wasn't a fact but rather a question. His eyes aren't exactly golden but probably the closest thing.

Follow up question.

" Are you wearing contacts?"

Blondie stared at me intensely, his eyes burning into my soul. I stared right back at him. He had chiseled features and he was wearing ear buds which meant he was listening to music. Probably.

I waited but he didn't answer me." What music are you listening to? I personally don't like mainstream music but more of the unpopular stuff. Which doesn't make it worse exactly but I guess since less people listen to it it must be worse but not really. Because I think its better I just think less people know about it and also it doesn't really matter what the rest of the world thinks but rather what you think..." I rambled eventually trailing off.

Still nothing. I turned to Trish and she giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

" Austin doesn't talk much." She told me. I nodded and turned back to my worksheet. I finished it fairly quickly with Trish's help. As I waited for the bell to ring I turned to Austin.

"My name is Ally by the way." I told him sticking out my hand for him to shake. I waited but realized he probably wasn't going to shake it anyway and withdrew my hand as the bell rang.

_People nowadays are so rude_

Maybe Austin is just shy or something

_I guess. Doesn't really matter though because he is one nice piece of-_

Don't finish that sentence

MWMMWMWMWMMWMW

I walked through the crowded hallways. Oww! I thought as someone elbowed me in the side. By accident. Hopefully. I spotted Austin and I walked over to him." Sup?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment and finally he talked.

"Your eyes twinkle." He stated. His voice was sugary and sweet but at the same time it sounded gravelly and underused. And for some weird reason I wanted to hear his voice again. It was a beautiful kind of voice. A kind of voice that sings a song.

I smiled at him and shook my head." Eyes don't twinkle." I told him. That was one thing I refused to budge on. Eyes don't twinkle. They just don't. Do I have evidence? No. Do I need evidence?...Seriously do I? Whatever it doesn't matter. Because eyes don't twinkle.

Austin shrugged and started walking away.

_Wait! Come back! We were meant to be together!_

Shut it.

MWMWMWMWMWM

First day of school?

Check.

I always walked home no matter what. It was like a tradition, every school I have been to I have walked home. I was startled when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Dez.

"Hey!" I said, happy to not have to walk home alone. Dez smiled his big theatrical smile." Hey! How was your first day of school?" He asked me. "It was...good." I said struggling for the right words to explain my strange day. "Wanna know a secret?" He whispered. I blinked." Uh...sure." I said.

" Zebras aren't real." He whispered loudly. I laughed." Zebras are real Dez." I told him. Dez shook his head." Maybe there are zebras on your planet but Earth doesn't have zebras Ally." He said patting my head.

"On my planet there are unicorns." I told him going along with the charade.

"Oh Ally. Everyone knows unicorns don't exist."

**Can't say it was my best work but whatever. I have an excuse because I'm sick. Cough Cough. No seriously I am though. Anyway hope you liked it. I'm going to relax before I pass out. So review and stuff...xD**


End file.
